Techno Wars
by astroshadow
Summary: When nanites attack Mobius a certain A.I. also gains a new body. Follow her children as they search for her and fight against a new threat arising in Mobius's future. sonic/nicole friendship


Techno Wars: Prologue- Part 1

A six year old, green hedgehog is sitting at a desk in her pink room, her deep blue eyes trained heavily on the strange gizmo she is working on. Behind her a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes tiptoes up to her and is just about to pull her yellow hair ribbon out of her green ponytail. "Don't even think about it Sonic," she says not looking up from her work. "How'dja know? I didn't make a single sound!," the frustrated eight year old complained. "I just knew," his little sister told him. _"He's a lot louder than he thinks he is," _she thought to herself. "What's Sarah workin on Sonic?" said a little blue hedgehog as he walked into the room. He was identical to his twin, Sonic, except for a red birthmark that went all the way around his left wrist, like a scar. "I dunno, ask her," Sonic replied pointing his thumb at their sister.

"I'm just putting the finishing touches on N.I.C.O.L.E.," Sarah answered still not looking up from her work. "Can we see it?" sonic asks over eagerly. "Can we, can we, can we?".

"One moment! Hold your horses!" Sarah says, annoyed at her brother's constant pestering. "Sonic, why are you so impatient?" Zak asks his twin. "Cuz," he answers.

"She's finished!" Sarah suddenly shouts holding up what looks like a mini computer of sorts. "Lemme see it!" Sonic yells as he grabs the device from his little sister. "Hey!" she shouts in protest. Now holding the gizmo, Sonic hits a button on the keypad. A female voice emanates from the device, "Hello, my name is Nicole". "She works!' cried Sarah. "How are you doing Sarah?" the A.I asks. "Just fine Nicole!" she answers. "Let's show her to Mom and Dad!" shouts Zak. The three siblings run off excitedly to show off their new friend to their parents.

Nine years later.

Just outside the solar system a massive starship hovers. Taking a closer look at this starship (microscopic close that is) we discover it is completely comprised of millions of tiny machines. Nanites. Meanwhile, inside the solar system between a large asteroid belt and a Jupiter like planet lies another' much smaller starship. Inside this starship Sonic's father, Madrick, studies an instrument that appears to be scanning the solar system. On the radar are this systems star, nine planets, the asteroid belt, and several other small dots that are other Solar Patrol starships. However, none of these are his concern at the moment. The green hedgehog's deep blue eyes are trained on a disturbingly large dot just outside the solar system. "Nick, come look at this," he motions to his partner standing a few feet away.

The blond haired human turns from his clipboard to look at the radar, sees what his mobian friend is worried about and all of a sudden has a sick feeling in his stomach. "But no trade ships are scheduled to come from that direction today," he says looking at his clipboard. "I know," Madrick replies turning to his partner, "And no trade ship is that big". "Randy!" he calls to a black and white cat across the room. "There's an unidentified Level Ten size vessel just outside of Sector Nine and it's moving fast. Alert all other Patrol ships of it and tell all those who are in Sector Nine to group up and get ready to confront this ship". "Yes, sir!" Randy told him and ran off at full speed to the ships communications room. "I have a very bad feeling about this," Madrick told his partner. Nick just nodded saying nothing.

Back on Mobius, on Angel Island, Sonic and the gang are busy rebuilding the alter for the chaos and Master emeralds. Meanwhile Sarah and N.I.C.O.L.E. the A.I. are nearby, busy cataloging some recently discovered underground ruins. "Hey, Zak!" Sonic calls to his identical twin, "Mind helping me move this?" he asks while trying to move a little bigger than a basketball sized piece of the alter. "Coming!" Zak calls back. Meanwhile, back in space…

The giant starship is now crossing the border into the solar system. Six smaller Solar Patrol ships are lined up ready to confront the mysterious ship. A gray raccoon with a scar across her left eye is standing in one of the Patrol ships watching the approaching vessel. "This is Patrol vessel 342. We are the Solar Patrol, the police who protect this solar system. We, on behalf of the citizens of this star system demand that you state your business being here," she says sternly into the small communications device she is holding. For a moment there is no reply. This seems to disturb the raccoon. "State your business else we will have to attack!" This time a mechanical, yet eerie voice speaks over the intercoms of all six Patrol vessels. "You would be wise to not attack. We are a new race of machines far superior than any other technology and we are on a mission to conquer and destroy all other inferior technology and despicable organics! We, the unstoppable, all powerful nanites will control the universe! If you attack us now you will be immediately destroyed. Instead you should all go back to your home planets and warn everyone to evacuate to another universe or be destroyed like all the other despicable organics we have encountered! You have been warned." The raccoon speaks into her communication device again, "This is Commander Ventris of Sector Nine, vessel 342, we have a Code Red threat crossing the border at this moment! Requesting back up from all Patrol ships!" The mechanical voice is heard over the intercoms again, "It seems you have chosen to be exterminated!"

Meanwhile, back on Angel Island, Sonic and the gang are now about one fourth done moving all the unrepairable rubble off the island. "Where's Sarah and Nicole?" Zak asks to no one in particular. "I think they're still cataloging those ruins we found the other day," Knuckles answers. "Sure is taking them long enough," Sonic comments, "Sure hope they aren't lost". "Ha!" Amy laughs. Sarah and Nicole getting themselves lost! That's a good one Sonic!" "HEY, it could happen!" he protested indignantly. "I'm sure they're fine Sonic," Janet, Sonic's girlfriend, reassured him. She was a brown 'Hedgefox' with shoulder length quills and a long, fluffy, white tipped fox tail. She had light brown eyes and wore a simple, knee length, dark brown sun dress and yellow skates with little red rhinestone hearts on the ankles. "They can handle themselves," she added. "Still…," Sonic began. "Sonic out of all the Zayfron kids I'd say you're the most likely to get lost seeing as you're such a dunce!" Janet's twin brother, Marhk cut in with a grin on his face. He was also a brown 'Hedgefox' with light brown eyes, though he had the same quill shape as Sonic and his white tipped tail was slightly unkept compared to his sister's. He wore nothing but white gloves and a pair of brown hiking boots.

"Janet can I please slap your brother upside the head real quick?" Sonic asks turning to face her and thoroughly annoyed. "No, you Can't and Marhk, be nice." She turned to glare at each of them in turn as she said this. "Hey, he started it," Sonic says defensively putting his hands up and pointing his thumb at Marhk. Marhk in response holds up his own hands. Zak, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Janet all roll their eyes. Just then Sonic's cell phone rings. "It's Mom," he says looking at the caller ID. "Hey Mom!" Sonic says answering the phone, "What up?" "Sonic, something has happened with the Solar Patrol." His ears lift up in slight alarm at that. Their dad is part of the Solar Patrol. Before he can ask what happened his mom continues, "It's very urgent and I want all three of you to come home right now!" she tells him in a very worried voice. "What happened? Did Dad get hurt or something?" Sonic asks now also worried. "Just you and your siblings get back, I'll tell you then. You also tell your friends to head home too." She advises. "Okay, will do," he says and hangs up. "Mom sounded real worried and said something was up with the Solar Patrol. She said it was very urgent and that we ALL need to head home right now," he told his friends. "I'll go find Sarah and Nicole and we'll all head back then" Zak said.

**A/N: **

**When Marhk says "Zayfron kids" he's referring to Sonic, Zak and Sarah. In my little "zone" here their names are Sonic Zayfron (sonic is a nickname- his given name is Kelly Maurice Zayfron- Maurice because that's his middle name in the Archie comics and I just picked Kelly because it adds to the fact that he doesn't like his given name and it was listed as a unisex name)Sarah Gabrielle Anne Zayfron (I didn't do any research for this name I just thought it was pretty)Zak Secundus Mulogo Zayfron (Secundus meaning second born because he was born 4 min. after sonic and Mulogo meaning wizard and Zak because it just sounded "right")Yes I actually use a name book to name my characters! Though keep in mind some like Zak, Sarah, Marhk and Janet got their names just because I liked them, didn't know what they meant and I was a lot younger when I came up with them and they just stuck. The name Zayfron is also something I just made up but a lot more recently and I'm pretty sure it doesn't actually mean anything in the English languageAlso in this zone Mobius=earth and this is far enough into future that peoples have made cities and stuff on some of the other planets using artificial atmospheres and/or staying in air locked structures.**

**Marhk is older than Janet by 4 min. and they are both 7 days younger than Sonic and Zak**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all other Sonic team members belong to Sega**


End file.
